I'll Always Find You
by vballqueen1792
Summary: When Robin leaves to rejoin the Batman Team.He goes to a concert is this new band his old team? Parings ROBXSTAR BBXRAVEN CYBXBEE First Fanfic!FINSHED!
1. Leaving

I'll Always Find You

Summary: Robin leaves to go back to the Batman team.

He meets this band, could this band be his old team?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did there would be another season.

Chapter 1: Leaving

A boy with jet black hair and masked eyes was staring at a picture of his team. He looked at it and smiled he remembered that day well. In the picture everyone was smiling, even Raven. He then frowned because he would probably never see his team again. He put the picture in his bag and sat down at the desk and started a letter. He checked the clock 5 a.m., it was time. He put the note with a locket on the bed and quietly slipped out of the house and headed to Gothem City where he was needed.

The next morning a red-headed girl go out of bed to greet the morning. She brushed her hair and headed out into the hallway. It was 6 a.m. and she was going to the roof to watch the sunrise, she stopped at her best friends room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Robin are you in there?" Starfire opened the door and walked in she noticed something on the bed and picked it up, she read the letter and started to cry.

Raven awoke to someone crying, probably Starfire. Raven groaned and got out of bed and walked over to Robin's room, she found Starfire on the floor sobbing. She was about to ask what was wrong when Starfire shoved a letter in her hands, Raven read over the letter and a light bulb exploded. This awoke the other titans. They came in and Cyborg looked around, "What's wrong?" Beast Boy was right behind him. Raven gave them the letter and they read it.

_Dear Titans,_

_I have to leave you guys for reasons I can't say. I know this is short notice but I had to leave ASAP._

_Beast Boy keep up the jokes and make everyone laugh while I'm gone. Cyborg your in charge of the team now so keep them together. Raven don't hide your emotions and stay down in the dark stay open with the team. Starfire I know this is hard to say but I…I Love you and I always will, I left you a locket and I hope you will always remember me. I will miss you guys, hope we meet again._

_Robin_

The two male titans looked away and headed out of the room to start breakfast and a new life with four titans.

**Ok so what do you think? Any new ideas would be great, PLZ NO FLAMES, this is my first fanfic so be nice, I'll update soon.**

**Vballqueen1792**


	2. We're Going To A Concert?

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans Sigh OH WELL.

It's been five years so here is everyone's age

Robin/Richard 21

Starfire/Kori 21

Raven/Rachelle 21

Beast Boy/Garfield 21

Cyborg/Victor 22

Bee/Karen 22

Okay on with the story!

Chapter 2: We're Going To A Concert?

How long has it been since I left the Titans? Oh yeah 5 years. I really miss them especially Starfire. I'm known as Night Wing now. I've been fighting with the Bat Team for 5 years. It's good to see Babs and Bruce again. It's been really great so far I really like fighting with them and…………….BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh damn alarm broke my train thought. I ran down into the Bat Cave and met Babs there. Batman briefed us and looks like a simple bank robber.

AT THE BANK

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG NOW!" the robber was holding a gun to the accountants head as she stuffed the money in the bag. "Robbers when will they learn?" The robbers looked up at me and Babs, they held up there guns ready to shoot the two heroes. Night Wing and Bat Women (Well since she's older I don't want to call her Bat Girl) They jump at the robbers and the fight began.

Bat Women took out one robber with punches, kicks, and other moves, while Night Wing took out the other. When they were done and the cops had picked the robbers up and took them to jail, Babs noticed a poster and screamed her fave band was coming to town tomorrow! She ran up to the ticket both and bought two tickets, one for her and Richard.

AT THE WANE MANNOR

Babs was talking to Bruce into letting them go to the concert tomorrow. She squealed and ran in to tell me that we were aloud to go. I was surprised and went to go talk to Bruce about it.

"Hey Bruce why are you letting us go to this concert, your usually telling us we can't go to stuff like that."

Bruce looked up from the evening paper and smiled, "Well to tell you the truth I have a date with Diana'

" You mean Wonder Women, and since when did you have a social life?" Bruce raised and eyebrow and looked at me. " I'm human to Dick, I can't have a social life just because I'm a super hero?"

Richard grunted and muttered under his breath. He had to go to this concert and he didn't even know the name of the band, I think they were called the Jade-Eyed Crystals. Ugh what kind of girl band name is that. He wasn't looking forward to this concert.

Little did he know that this concert would be one of the best things that happened to him yet.

Well what do you think? PLZ review, I know the Titans haven't appeared yet but they will in this next chapter.

Vballqueen1792


	3. JadeEyed Crystals

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen Titans OR Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson.

Chapter 3: Jade-Eyed Crystals

Richard was waiting for Babs to get ready when he saw Bruce come down in a sharp suit. He slipped a small ring box in his jacket when he thought no one was looking.

" We'll it looks like you have a little question to ask Diana tonight' Bruce turned around surprised to see Richard behind him. " I….well….um' Richard just smirked.

DING DONG! "Well that's Diana got to go see you guys later tonight."

After about 20 minutes Babs came down in ripped jeans, a black ruffled tank top with a jean jacket over it and black boots. "Well lets go before the concert starts"

When they got there the had to fight through crowds and crowds of people to get to there seats witch was in the FRONT ROW! He looked around to see all the people screaming out the bands name.

Wow this group must be more popular than I thought.

The screaming fans were going crazy when a man came out to announce the beginning of the concert.

" Ladies and gentlemen, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Screams could be heard around the stadium.

" May I present the Jade- Eyed Crystals! On drums we have VICTOR STONE!" An African American came running out on stage and sat down at the drums." On lead guitar we have GAR LOGAN!"

A boy with blond hair and forest green eyes ran out and picked up a guitar. " On bass guitar we have RACHELLE ROTH!" A girl with short violet hair and violet eyes came out and grabbed her guitar. " And finally the lead sing KORI ANDERS!" a girl with long red hair and jade green eyes ran out on to stage.

Richard froze when he saw here, she looked like, no she couldn't be, but he saw something hanging around her neck and realized it was the locket he left for Starfire!

"HELLO GOTHAM! YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?"

Everyone around them screamed.

"Well this one is about a friend of mine, this song is called SINCE U BEEN GONE!"

Since U Been Gone

Here's the thing,

We started off friends

It was cool, but all pretend

Yeah yeah since you been gone

Dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long till I called you mine

Yeah yeah, since you been gone

And all you ever here me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I can breath for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah yeah, since you been gone

How come I never here you say

I just want to be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breath for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

You had the chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth I just can't take it

Again, and again, and again, and again!

But since you been gone

I can breath for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

The song ended and the fans went wild. Richard just stared at his Starfire and he knew the song was about him. Through the rest of the concert he just stared at his red-headed beauty until the concert ended and they all went home.

After he saw her, he just had to see her again, but little did he know that he would be seeing her sooner than he thought!

Well? PlZ review! I also want to thank all my reviewers and I'll try to update ASAP!

Vballqueen1792


	4. MTV And Music Videos

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Teen Titans or Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson, but I might change it to go along with the color of Starfires eyes.

Okay on with the story, YEAH!

Chapter 4: MTV And Music Videos

I have to see her again, I just have to see her! How am I to do that she's a famous singer I probably couldn't get pass her fans let alone her security guards! But I have to see her again, this burning feeling in my soul to hold her, be with her, _kiss _her. KISS! Wow wait a minute Richard you've been gone 5 years and you'd expect for her to just fall head over heels for you?

What to do, what to do? Well I guess I could watch some T.V since there haven't been any crimes, strange really, oh well. Lets see what's on.

Mad T.V? Seen it.

Cold Case? Ugh rerun.

Look For Less? EWWWWWW GIRL SHOW!

MTV Hits? Sure why not I might see Stars band on here.

ONE HOUR LATER

A whole hour and still no Jade-Eyed Crystals, what's wrong with this channel! I'm turning this off.

"Next on our count down number one Behind These Emerald Eyes bye Jade-Eyed Crystals"

FINALLY!

The music video started and Richard watched closely.

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Kori was holding a picture of her and some guy.

Your arms around me tight

Everything it felt so right

Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

She gripped the picture real hard, like she was about to break it.

Now I can't breath

No I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

She threw the picture down and it broke into pieces.

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these emerald eyes

She was at the park swinging on the swing.

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright for once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together but so broken up inside

She got up and started walking around and it started raining lightly.

Now I can't breath

No I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these emerald eyes

It started to rain real hard and she was running to get out of it.

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Just seeing you it kills me now

No I don't cry

On the outside

She feel into so mud.

Anymore!

Anymore.

Here I am

Once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it

Can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these emerald eyes

She got up and walked away.

Then it was over. Richard pondered over what he saw, Now I know I have to see her again, but how?

Just then Babs and Bruce came in with grins plastered to their faces. I turned around and was a little freaked. " What?"

I have good news, Diana and I are now engaged, and I'm having a party tomorrow. "Okay so…….."

" So I want you to come and the band playing will be….."

" The JADE-EYED CRYSTALS!" Babs finished off for Bruce.

Richards heart skipped a beat, did she just say the Jade-Eyed Crystals?

" They'll be here later because they'll be staying with us for a while."

Richard jumped for joy inside, he gets to see his dream girl and he didn't even have to fight crazy fans or security guards! This will be an evening no one will forget!

Yes a long chapter down! So what do you think? Hope you liked it, I might not update for a while because of volleyball but I'll try. I also wan to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! The next chapter will be coming soon!

Vballqueen1792


	5. Titan Reunion

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans (yet!) Just kidding. But I still don't own them so here we go with the story.

Chapter: Titan Reunion

I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! I'm going to see the titans again especially Kori! They should be here any moment, how's my hair, my breath okay? Calm yourself Richard just act cool.

DING DONG! Shit she's here, well better head down stairs, remember cool.

" Alfred could you get the door please?"

"Yes Master Bruce."

" Welcome Jade-Eyed Crystals to the Wayne Mansion, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, I'm Kori, this is Rachelle, Gar, Victor, and Karen."

"Master Bruce is waiting for you in the living room, right this way."

Kori's Prov

Wow this place is HUGE! I mean our pad is big, but this……..this is AWESOME! I wander if, no he's gone face it you won't see him again so move on with your life.

" Welcome Crystals to the Wayne Manner, I'm Bruce Wayne this is Barbra or Babs and this is…… Richard come down now."

Richard who's Richard, I wonder………hmm.

Richards Prov

Oh god, I wanted to make an entrance but Bruce just ruined it so better go down now before this becomes even more embarrassing than it already is. "Coming, I'm coming."

Richard jogged down the stairs avoiding looks from people. " Richard these are the Jade-Eyed Crystals."

Kori walked over to him. "Hi I'm Kori, I'm lead singer and this is Rachelle, Gar, Victor, and Karen."

He gazed up and looked into her eyes . Still the same beautiful emeralds they were before. Kori stared into deep blue ocean eyes. She studied him for a moment the gasp. " R…Robin? Is that you?"

"How could you tell" Kori broke into a wide grin and jumped in his arms for a huge hug.

The others smiled and watched as the happy couple reunited after 5 years. They finally parted and blushed." 5 years you've been gone, what have you been doing?"

"Me? How about you guys! You're a famous rock band, how did you pull it off?"

"Many questions to be answered, why don't you all sit down and catch up with each other?" They all smiled and sat down on the couch. " Okay Crystals your story first."

" Well it started after you left, since we defeated Slade the crime spree has been low. We were bored and went out for karaoke. We heard Star sing and got an idea. Cy learned how to play the drums. BB learned to play the guitar, and Raven knew how to play the piano, she just needed to learn how to play bass and we had a band. We just needed a name. Star came up with it, she got it from the color of her eyes. So we had an awesome band and name we just needed to get out there. We entered the Battle Of The Bands and WON! Now here we are with a CD that's number one on the charts."

'"Cool, hey I noticed the rings on Rachelle's and Karen's finger, what's the deal?"

"Oh, well Gar and I just got engaged and Victor and Karen have been married for about a year or so.'

" So Kori have a boyfriend or anything yet?"  
" Not at the moment, I'm stilling waiting for the one."

"Oh."

" So Richard tell us about your life."

" Well Bruce AKA Batman needed help with one of our toughest criminals, Joker. I know I couldn't stay at the tower so I had to leave and well I guess that I stayed here and helped out Babs fight crime. Not really an interesting story, but hey you know."

" It's been five years Richard I've really missed you, thought I'd never see you again."

"Me either Kori and hey you can speak proper English now and you are so naïve."

" Yeah well I was taught so I could write songs better."

The clock struck 10 and echoed through the house. DONG DONG DONG.

"Wow ten already? Well we better get to bed to get ready for the party tomorrow."

" Night ya'll see ya'll in the morning."

Everyone left to go to there rooms and sleep.

Wow, I can't believe I saw her again. She's even more beautiful than before. I have to tell her how I feel tomorrow. This is going to be the best day ever.

In the shadows of a warehouse two madmen were planning evil plans to make that evening anything but pleasant.

I'm so sorry, short chapter I know but I just had to get that out of the way so now you know what has happened in the last 5 years of the titans lives. Next chapter WILL be longer I PROMISE! I want to thank my reviewers and PLZ keep reviewing. I'll update ASAP!

Vballqueen1792


	6. Engagment Party

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans or the songs L.O.V.E by Ashley Simpson or You found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Here we go on with the story.

Chapter 6:Sleepless Nights, Onions, and the Engagement Party

Zzzzzzzzzz…..I can't believe it. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………..I just can't believe it! Ugh what am I doing I can't sleep now. The person I haven't seen for 5 years is 5 feet away from me! Ok lets focus, sleep sleep slezezzzpzzzzzzzzzzzzz……..ahhhhhh! I JUST CAN"T DO IT! Maybe I should just write a song that usually puts me to sleep.

What to right about. Hmm. Well how about Richard, yeah let's start there. He found me when I first came to earth and helped me. Then we found each other again. Kori pulled out here guitar and played a few chords quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone.

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high.

Good start, keep going.

You found me.

After finishing the song.

Done! She clasped her hands, she had finished a song and it wasn't half bad. She looked at the clock 4:38 A.M. She yawned and snuggled down into bed, thinking of the wonderful evening ahead.

NEXT MORNING

Richard awoke the next morning. Was that a dream last night did he really see Star again? No I'll go down stairs and find Bruce reading the paper and Babs nagging me to go to the mall again. He headed down stairs to the sweet smell of breakfast and he noticed the mansion had been decorated for the PARTY! It wasn't a dream, he ran into the dinning room to be greeted by the Titans, Bruce and Babs.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Everyone broke into a wide grin, he blushed and pulled a seat up next to Kori. "Morning everyone, so what time is the party tonight?'

" 7 o'clock and Crystals you can set up your instruments and practice after practice."

" Awesome Crystals let's go set up, we'll be in the ballroom if you need us.'

The band got up and left the three heroes glanced at each other, Richard took one bite of his toast and left to find Kori.

He heard some music and followed it to the ballroom. He peeked around the corner he saw the band practicing. He must have been leaning to hard because he fell right in front of them. Vic and Gar were holding back giggles, Rachelle rolled her eyes and Kori glared at him. He blushed and got up and left. He took a few breaths and was ready to spy again until Bruce stopped him. "Dick I need you to go to the store and pick up a bag of onions for me." I looked at him and sighed, no use in fighting.

I took one last look at the door to the ballroom then headed to the store.

I picked up some onions and went to the counter. Onions, what does he need onions for! He just needed a good excuse to get me out of the house so I wouldn't spy on the band. He was in line and he put the onions on the sliding thing.(Don't know what it's called!) He gave the man some money and left.

When he got back the mansion was covered with decorations. He walked into the kitchen and put the onions on the table, now he had to find Kori. He walked around but couldn't find her. "She's not here the girls went shopping." He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin! Bruce was right behind him. " God Bruce you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bruce chuckled and went into the kitchen, "So you got the onions I wanted." " Yes, I got them. Don't know why you wanted them but I got them. So anything I can do?" " Uh nope, you can watch T.V." " That's it T.V." "Yeah that's it."

Great T.V. He went over to the couch to find Vic and Gar playing video games. He watch as the two battled out. "Your going down tin man!" " I don't thinks o grass stain!" Richard chuckled, same old guys after all these years. He joined in and they played like there was no tomorrow.

Hours later the door opened and giggles could be heard and the guys turned their heads to see the girls head up stairs to get ready. They shrugged and turned back to the games, when the screen went blank.

WHAT! "Funs over boys go get ready" The trio mumbled under their breath and went to get ready.

15 MIN. LATER

The boys were waiting for the girls to get ready.

1 HOUR LATER

The boys nearly fell asleep when the heard some giggles. They looked up. Babs came down first with a long black dress it stopped just below her knees, she had black heels and big silver hoop earrings with a necklace that matched. Her hair was in a half pony tail. Next Karen came down with a black dress with yellow rips in it, the dress stopped at her knees. She had yellow dangling earrings with a necklace that matched. Her hair was in a tight bun. She walked down next to Vic. Rachelle came out with a violet dress that reached hear knees with violet heels and long earrings and no necklace. Her hair was held by a clip and some slipped in front of her face. Kori came out last. She had a beautiful emerald dress that matched her eyes. Long silver earrings and a necklace, her hair was in a bun but her bangs hanged in her face.

Richard couldn't take his eyes off of her. Babs noticed and walked over to Richard and took his hand and lead him in with the other people.

Bruce and Diana walked in. She was wearing a gold dress that hit the floor, everyone smiled as they walked pass. Bruce signaled for us to start playing. I nodded and grabbed a portable mike. The girls and I took off our shoes so we could dance. Once we were ready I spoke into the mike. " You guys ready to rock?" the crowd of people cheered. " Well this song is called L.O.V.E!" The song started as every one gathered around to watch the girls sing and dance.

_I'm talkin' bout love  
All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you  
Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through  
_

The girls started dancing and every one was clapping and moving with them.

My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone  
I don't even know where the hell he goes  
But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Im talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

They started break dancing.

I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for life  
Oh hold up, I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talking bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O

Richard watched in amazement as he watched the girls dance.

I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout love

The song ended and the crowd went wild. The girls smiled and went to put their shoes back on. Rachelle sat at the piano and played for a while why people chatted with each other.

Richard grabbed Kori and sat at a table. " So what do you think of it?" " That was awesome, I didn't know you girls could move like that!" "We took dance lessons and Karen took them with me and Rachelle."

Babs saw Kori and Richard talking and went over to "break" the couple up. "So Richard you left me this locket, why? Oh god she asked about the locket, ok just tell her how you feel not so hard right, just form words. " Ye ma to at la foud." Words that she can understand . " I mean yes, that locket was for you. Star, I mean Kori." She smiled. " Well to tell you the truth I….I…..lov" "RICHARD!" Damn you Babs! " Come on Richard dance with me, PLEASE!" She bashed her eyes and pouted. " Maybe later I need to talk to Kori." She kissed him on the cheek and bashed her eyes harder. " Richard it's fine, you should go dance with your girlfriend" Kori got up and left. "NO, Kori wait!" But she was gone. Babs smiled and walked away. He got up to follow Kori but she was on stage getting ready to sing. He stopped and stared up at her eyes.

Everyone turned and waited for the music to began.

"This is a song I wrote for a friend, it's about someone who found me."

Richard stared at her as she began to sing.

Is this a dream

If it is

Please don't wake me from this high

I'd become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

He knew who this song was about.

To what it's like

When everything rights

Oh I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

The word slide in and out of his ear like a ribbon.

So here we are

And that's pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back

I'm fading out

All that has faded me within

You're by my side

Now everything's fine

Oh I can't believe

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

The crowd surrounded him as they cheered.

I can believe

I was hiding

Till you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know

How did you know!

You found me

When no one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yeah you broke through all of my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between

You found me

The crowed went wild. Kori got off stage and headed to the back door. Richard ran after her.

"Kori wait!' She turned around. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" " She's not my girlfriend." "Really so the kiss on the cheek was nothing, I thought you loved me Richard!"

Now Richard was getting mad. "MAYBE I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" He immediately regretted saying that. "Well if you don't love me, you can take this stupid locket back!" He could here the hurt in her voice and saw her pull the locket off and threw it on the floor. Then ran off crying.

" Kori wait!" But she was gone again.

Kori ran outside, it was raining but she didn't care she just had to get from him. Her hair had came undone and stuck to her face. She ran under a big tree for cover. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and the last thing she saw was a clown face and an orange an black mask before she went out cold.

YES LONG CHAPTER DOWN! Kind of a cliffy, sorry about that. I hope you liked it. PLZ review, and thanks 2 all of my lovely reviewers! I'll update soon. PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	7. Before Time Runs Out

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

New note, anyone's thoughts will now look like _this in italics._

Chapter 7: Before Time Runs Out

God your such an ass Richard! Make the one girl you love run away crying, you're a smart one! So how are you going to apologies, oh smart one? You know what you're my conscious, you're suppose to make me feel better not worse! Hey! I tell you what's right and what's not, got that buddy! Just go away, OKAY! Fine, Boy Blunder.

UGH!

"Richard are you okay?" Rachelle poked her head out from around the corner and walked over to Richard. She could feel the tension and had a sense of what had happened. " What did you do this time Boy Blunder?"

" ME!ME! I DID NOTHING!SHE GOT ALL MAD AT ME BECAUSE BABS KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR HER TO KISS ME!"

"Okay there's your first problem there. Babs kissed you in front of Kori, she got jealous. What else happened?

Richard a little calmer now took a deep breath before caring on. " Well after she sang I wanted to talk to her, then I…I"

"Go on."

" I yelledididntloverher"

"English please!"

" I said I yelled I didn't lover her!" He stood still waiting for her response.

"Well there's your second problem, she's been waiting 5 years for you. 5 YEARS! It really hurt her that you said that, so go fix your problem _before_ it gets worse!" She stormed off and broke a couple of light bulbs on the way.

Okay Richard this shouldn't be hard just say you're sorry and you'll be two lovers under the moonlight! Yeah, sure we will. Okay now I just need to find her.

" Richard we've got a problem." Bruce ran over to me and his look was anything but happy.

We walked to the Bat Cave in silence. It seemed like an eternity till the two reached the Cave.

"So what's the problem? Bank robbers, crazy scientist, kitty stuck in a tree?" Richard chuckled at this.

" No worse it's Joker." Richard expression changed, his eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a deep frown. _What does Joker want now?_ But before he could ask his question Joker appeared on the big screen.

" Well hello Boy Blunder, lovely evening we're having don't you say?" Joker laughed after he said this.

"Cut the shit Joker, what do you want?"

"I need to speak to the Boy Blunder in private, that means no bats aloud." Bruce glared at Joker and reluctantly left Richard on his own with Joker.

"Like I said Joker what do you want?"

"It's not what I want Bird Boy, it's what you'll want."

"What?"

"You see I have two friends here with me and one you'll be dieing to meet. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Before Richard could respond a familiar figure came out of the shadows and into view.

"SLADE!" Richard gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "I thought we destroyed you years ago."

"I'm so glad your happy to see me, Robin. Maybe you'll be happy to see your other little friend too.' Richard gave him a puzzled look. Two of Joker's henchmen came out, one was carrying Kori in his arms.

"KORI!" She was uncurious, her hair was in her face. Her body was all bruised and her dress was ripped. She had a clock strapped to her waist. _A bomb!_ "LET HER GO!"

"Now why would we do that? Why don't you come find her? She stays alive till midnight." Richard glanced at the clock, 10:45. He looked back at the screen and he found that they had placed the coordinates to the warehouse(SO PREDICTABLE!). "You come alone and nobody gets hurt. Hurry Boy Blunder before time runs out.' The screen went blank. Richard pounded the wall in frustration.

He walked out of the Cave and found his team, Bruce, and Babs waiting. He looked at Babs and blew his top. "IT'S ALL YOUR FALT BABS!" Babs backed into the wall out of fear. "YOU HAD TO KISS MY CHEEK AND GET KORI MAD AT ME. NOW SHE'S GONE WITH A BOMB STRAPPED TO HER WAIST, IN A RUN DOWN WAREHOUSE WITH TWO PHYSCO VILLAINS!" He took a deep breath and left the room. His team followed while Bruce coped with Babs.

"Yo man wait up, we'll help you find her."

"No."

" Why? We can be a team again, just like the old days!"

" I can't."

"WHY?" The four(this includes Bee or Karen) yelled in unison .

"I JUST CAN'T!" Richard broke down in front of his old team, he let the tears steam down his face. "They said they would kill her if anyone else came, and I couldn't forgive myself if that happened."

The titans looked at each other and nodded. This was one battle he had to fight alone.

Richard changed into his Night Wing costume and mounted his motorcycle and took off into the night.

Not knowing a camera was watching him. The two villains smiled and looked at the helpless beauty lying on the cold hard floor. "Hurry Boy Blunder before time runs out." Laughter echoed throughout the warehouse.

Short chapter I know, so sorry about that. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner either. Please review and thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! Peace out!

Vballqueen1792


	8. 321

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: As you know I still don't own the Teen Titans. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 8: 3...2...1

Ugh! What happened? Why do I feel like shit? Where am I? Kori shot up form where she was sitting. BIG MISTAKE! She immediately fell back down on the cold, hard floor. Her head was throbbing with pain. She tried to move her hands but found they were tied behind her back. She looked down and found the clock on her waits. _Oh my god is that a bomb!_ She struggled to get up but the pain in her legs were intense. She must have took a beating while she was out.

" Looks like our little Sleeping Beauty is up." Kori squinted her eyes so she could see who it was. She gasped when she saw "SLADE!"

"The one and only. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily my dear?"

She just looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Tell do you know what this little devise does?" No answer.

"No, well then let me inform you. At precisely midnight this devise will go off and BOOM! No more Kori." Her eyes widened with fear.

" It will be bigger than the Big Bang itself!" HAHAHAHAHAHA Joker doubled over with laughter.

Slade just rolled his eye.(CREEPY! Just one eye!)

"We talked to your little boyfriend, he should be on his way any minute now. He can watch you go boom and die!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Okay the person laughing after every thing he says is Joker).

" He might just die with you."

No! Richard can't come here, if he dies because of me what will I do with myself! He could die saving me.

"Tell me dear are you afraid to die?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Answer me."

Silence

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" He slapped her really hard on the face and the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!"

Kori looked up and saw Richard standing there.

"RICHARD!"

" Bring me the Bird Boy in a cage and make sure he has a little swing too." HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The two henchmen ran towards the hero. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and threw it at one of the henchmen and he fell over. He took out his bow staff and was fitting with the other man. While this was going on Slade picked up Kori and started heading to a different room.

"RICHARD! HELP!" He turned to see Kori being carried off by Slade. He reached Joker and took the fitting stand.

"Times up Joker you lose"

" Really Boy Blunder have you checked the clock lately?"

He glanced at the clock, 11:55.

"Looks like your time is up Bird Boy!" HAHAHAHAHAHA. Joker threw down a smoke bomb and about 50 henchmen surrounded Night Wing. He narrowed his and was about to start fighting when……….

"TITANS GO!"

Four titans busted into the warehouse and started fighting the henchmen.

" I thought I told you guys to stay at the house!"

"Man you knew we wouldn't stay put when our two best friends are in danger. Now go get your girl." Cyborg grinned, so did Richard and he took off running down the hall.

IN ANOTHER ROOM

Slade put Kori down and was about to jump out the window(Only 3 feet jump) when he was hit hard on the head. He stumbled backwards and collapse in a dark corner. Richard stepped away and stared down at his enemy when a cry brought him back to reality.

"RICHARD HURRY!"

Richard ran over to Kori and started deactivating it.

25...24...23...22...21...20...

Precious time ticked away as Richard fumbled with the bomb.

15...14...13...12...11...10...

He put cables here and there trying to get it right, just one more.

3...2...1...

Cliffy! Sorry kind of a short chapter almost done few more to go. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Please review, I love hearing from you guys and gals. PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	9. I'll Always Find You

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, never had never will!

Chapter 9: I'll Always Find You

Recap

He put cables here and there trying to get it right, just one more.

3...2...1...

BOMB DEACTIVED. BOMB DEACTIVATED.

Richard sighed in relief, he did it. He noticed Kori looking at him, relief in her eyes also. He untied her hands and she collapsed in his arms. They embraced each other and silent tears spilled out of each others eyes.

Slade awoke in the corner and his head was throbbing with pain. He looked over at the pair embracing and grew angry. He pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at the pair and shot.

The laser shot between the two and Kori went flying one way and Richard another. Richard landed in a wall and fell to the floor, Kori the same. Slade walked over to Kori, picked her up by the hair and slammed her against the wall. He wrapped his hands around her neck cutting off all air.

"So you think you can get away and live happily ever after, right? WRONG! Too long I've waited to kill you right in Robin's eyes and now my dream is reality!"

Richard looked up and saw Slade chocking Kori. He saw tears spill from her beautiful green eyes and she mouthed the word "I Love You".

Richard couldn't watch his love die. He stood up and charged at Slade with full force. He slammed his Bo staff into Slade's head and watched him fall to the floor.

Slade took his last breath before his one eye rolled to the back of his head.

He ran over to the chocking Kori.

"Are you all right?"

"Cough, cough. I'm fine." She looked up at him and smiled, it was over.

Silently four titans peaked through a door with grins plastered to their faces, they were finally together.

AT THE MANSION

Telling the story to Babs and Bruce and what had happened. Babs had apologies and was forgiven. Everything was great until it was time to had home for the Crystals.

"Well we better be going our plane will be leaving soon."

"So will we be seeing you guys anytime soon?" The group smiled at each other and nodded.

The headed out side to the limo that was taking them to the airport.

"Kori wait!" Kori paused and turned around to see Richard.

"Kori I need to say something before you go.'

"What?'

" I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too. How will I ever find you?"

"Don't worry, I'll always find you."

They smiled and kissed gently on the lips. She got into the car and headed back to their mansion in Beverly Hills.

Kori knew love would find away and she would see Richard again, but how soon would that be?

Sorry another short one I know. Okay thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. 1 more chapter left to go. Will Kori and Richard's love find away back to each other? Find out, next chapter coming soon! PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


	10. Love Will Find Away

I'll Always Find You

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or the song "Love Will Find A Way" from The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.

Chapter 10:Love Will Find Away

Kori boarded the plane and took a seat by the window and looked at the city of Gothem. She thought of Richard and her eyes began to water but she blinked back the tears and stared out the window as the plane took off.

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But some where in my secret heart

She drew her eyes away from the window and looked at the other people on the plane. Vic and Karen were sleeping on each other. Gar was listening to music while Rachelle was watching a movie. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep.__

I know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Richard stared out of his bedroom window watching the rain fall thinking about Kori.

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

He knew what he had to do. He slipped out of his room and went to the one place where he was needed he most.

Kori and the group walked through the airport, screaming fans, and flashing cameras and finally making it to the limo.

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

The limo arrived and the group headed up to their house. Kori went to her room. She looked at her things and sighed, she went down to the garden and took a walk.__

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Any where we go  
we're home  
If we are there together

She walked along a paved path and blinked back tears.

"So what took you so long?"

She looked up to see Richard standing there. She smiled and ran and jumped into his arms.

_Like dark turning into day  
Some how we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

"But how did you get here?"

" I told you I'll always find you."

"I guess love found away."

It started raining. The pair smiled and kissed in the rain. From the house four titans watched and knew that love had really found away.

I know love will find a way

Awe, how sweet! Finally done! So what did you think of the story? Please review and thanks to all the wonderful reviewers that read the story till the end, hoped you liked it! I might write another story soon. PEACE OUT!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
